Christmas Lights
by blackoctubre
Summary: una pequeña aventura navideña


Era una noche nevada en parís y nuestros dos héroes se encontraban vigilando desde la torre eiffel y ambos héroes se escaparon de sus festividades familiares, ya que ellos habían acordado verse aquella noche de navidad.

Se arriesgaron a pesar de los regaños que podía causar al irse de las cenas familiares, al fin de cuentas eran terriblemente aburridas y no tenían ningún valor para los dos , uno por su parte solo tenía que ir a una horrible gala la cual no deseaba estar ahí, y la otra solo por dos culturas divididas, ellos sentían el frío en sus rostros como les congelaban las entrañas y su caras entumecidas por el viento.

La chica del traje rojo se dispuso a sentarse al borde de la torre balanceando sus pies de un lado al otro mientras se quedaba observando el paisaje alrededor. Paris en tiempo navideño era hermoso, a pesar que vivía con padres de culturas divididas era bastante extravagante. El chico con cabellera dorada se sentó a su lado meneando su cola de un lado para el otro mientras miraba junto a la chica el bello paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Odio la navidad - exclamó Chat noir mientras suspiraba y hacía una mueca de desagrado

Porque lo dices gato tonto? - respondió mientras ponía su mirada en el

Agh, Es que cada maldito año es lo mismo, Galas, Trajes carísimos y soportar a la estúpida gente que mi padre invita - contesto algo molesto

En mi casa, no la festejamos, pero adornamos el negocio con cosas navideñas, la navidad no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada pero tampoco la odio- respondió firmemente

Marinette… tu vida es distinta a la mía. Tu familia es humilde y muy sincera, al contrario la mia es egoísta y doble cara. No lo entenderías ni un segundo ni aunque te lo explicara - concluyó y se quedó callado con una mueca de irritación

Adrien, hagamos que esta navidad sea diferente para los dos - dijo mirando esos ojos verdes

A qué te refieres? - respondió mirando fijamente a la oji azul

Vamos a tu casa ahora- le sonrió

Sin pensarlo tomó el cuello de la peli azul que estaba helado y la acerco lentamente a él para fundir sus labios en un beso que llenará de calidez los cuerpos de ambos miembros, después de esa pequeña charla los dos héroes se perdieron en la profundidad de la noche.

Minutos después de haber saltado sobre los fríos techos de París, Llegaron a la mansión del rubio y entraron fácilmente por la ventana. Llegaron a la habitación del rubio y se les acabó la transformación dejando a nuestros protagonistas con su simple ropa de civil.

Marinette portaba un pantalón negro con una chaqueta roja y Adrien estaba vestido con un smoking color negro y camisa blanca.

Te ves linda - dijo el rubio con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas

Gracias… - respondió tímidamente

Marinette empezó a observar detenidamente el cuarto del rubio, era mil veces más grande que su propia casa. Dirigió su mirada a unos estantes que estaban cerca y pudo ver que tenía algunas figuras de Ladybug y Chat noir.

Y esas figuras? - dijo la peli azul señalando las figuras

Las tengo desde hace algún tiempo- dijo algo nervioso

Pero ahora tienes a la Ladybug de carne y hueso - exclamó seductoramente

Lo se y la aprovechare en este instante- se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura y abrirse paso al cuello de la peli azul, investigando cada detalle de este.

Y simplemente la noche de navidad paso a ser una de las mejores para ambos.

 **Este pequeño y picante one-shot fue escrito por ZairaFlores300 (watt-pad) ,ZairaLeeWay (Fanfiction) y blackoctubre ( estoy igual en ambos ).**

 **obviamente miraculous ladybug & chat noir no nos pertenece**

 **Bueno este es un pequeño especial navideño, sinceramente las vamos a dejar con ganas de un lemon intenso y hardcore pero jeje se aguantan uwu 7w7 que no les daremos cataclismo todavía, pero basta de cosas. Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad (Aunque yo la odie) y que se la pasen muy bien y tambien un Feliz año nuevo.**

 **Tendremos mas sorpresas, esperenlas.**

 **Por: ZairaLeeWay 3**

 **Ahora me toca hablar a mi… esto sepa dios como se nos ocurrió pero así fue… , les deseo feliz navidad ( yo tambien la odio) y yo jamas e echo especiales… pero me convencieron, y este fic ella lo publicará en wattpad y yo aquí en fanfiction, felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo, el lemon será para el dia de sanvalentin, suerte.**

 **att: blackoctubre.**


End file.
